


You Think This Troubles Me?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Sex Talk, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Alistair admits to being more than a little nervous about moving his relationship with Hera further.





	You Think This Troubles Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober, Day 10  
> In my main fic with Alistair and Hera, they don't really get a chance to have this particular conversation, and I really liked it, so when today's prompt of "you think this troubles me" came up, I jumped at the chance to share it.

“Ahh...Hera, can we talk a moment?”

 

“Of course,” she says with a smile, handing the spoon to Zevran. “It smells delicious, Zev. Make sure you save me some.”

 

“Of course, my dear Warden.”

 

She and Alistair walk along the lake’s edge in silence for a while. “So...what’s on your mind?” she ventures.

 

“I...uh...Well, I’m just going to say it,” he says and takes a deep breath. “You know I’ve never…”

 

“Had sex?” she teases.

 

“Well. Yes. And I- I don’t know- I’m...Maker’s breath,” he sighs, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

“Are you afraid you won’t be...adequate?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes,” he groans.

 

Hera stops him and puts a hand on his chest. “Alistair, you know what I do for a living,” she says gently. “Virgins come with the profession. If you are concerned, simply ask for direction.”

 

“I don’t even know how to…”

 

She smiles warmly and wraps her arms around his waist, nibbling on his jaw. “Do you think this troubles me?” she whispers. “You are already capable of driving me wild with need. I have no concerns about the matter, trust me.”

  
His arms come around her, pressing her close. “You  _ are _ a professional,” he says in a husky voice.


End file.
